Mi amiga, mi amor
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Ella no sospecha de los sentimientos de él, no sospecha de lo que sufre en silencio, de su desesperación, pero una cosa llevará a la otra y descubrirán un amor profundo y maravilloso que siempre estuvo ahí. Songfic


**_Mi amiga, mi amor_**

 ** _Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. Lo siguiente es una historia de mi autoría entrelazada a la canción "Tú no sospechas" de Jordi._**

* * *

—¡Candy! Candy, ¡por Dios, ayúdame!

Su madre la sacaba a fuerzas de la cama. Tenía dieciocho años y dos hermanitos paraje de gemelos de siete años. Resopló y miró su despertador que marcaban las siete de la mañana, ella a penas había dormido unas horas.

Salió de su habitación, el único lugar en toda la casa que conservaba la paz y el orden. En el pasillo que daba al baño habían dejado un camioncito, casi se cae reventada al pisarlo, patinó y patinó hasta que pudo sostenerse de una pared. Pateó el camión con furia que cayó al otro extremo del pasillo.

Se lavó la cara y los dientes, con los ojos aún hinchados y un humor de perros bajó a preparar desayuno a los niños y a revisar que tuvieran en su mochila la tarea que ella les había ayudado a hacer por la noche.

—Dense prisa, necesito seguir durmiendo.—les dijo, los quería, realmente los quería, pero estaba harta.

—Yo quería mi revoltillo con jamón.—se quejó el niño.

—Suficiente.—Candy les quitó el desayuno y los fue a llevar a la escuela.

Su madre mientras tanto, se preparaba a irse a trabajar al restaurant de comida rápida en el que recientemente ocupaba un puesto de gerente. Era explotador, pero al menos el sueldo alcanzaba para que sobrevivieran los cuatro sumado a una porción del trabajo a medio tiempo de Candy.

Después de dejar los niños en la escuela, regresó a la casa, pero no se bajó del auto. Se quedó ahí, respirando profundo. Era una jovencita bella, alegre, con muchos planes para pasarla bien, pero con demasiadas responsabilidades que se lo impedían.

—¡Hey!—le tocaron el cristal del auto.

—¡Terry! Me asustaste…—apagó el motor y salió del auto para saludarlo.

—Lo siento… pensé que te habías quedado dormida ahí adentro…—un chico de veintiún años, alto, guapo, sonrisa conmovedora y ojazos azules que resaltaban su cabello castaño. Era su vecino de al frente.

—No es mala idea…

—Te ves cansada…—le apretó la nariz con ternura.

—¡No hagas eso!

—¿Por qué?

—El inombrable solía hacerlo.—se refirió a su padre.

—Estás de un humor…—ella parpadeó y negó avergonzada.

—Lo siento. Es que estoy harta… ¡Estoy harta!—estalló golpeando al capota del auto.

—Cálmate… ahora tienes la casa vacía, descansa un poco…

—Lo siento… tenía mucho que no te veía y no debí recibirte así… ¿Quieres pasar?

—¿No es mejor que descanses y que yo venga luego!—ella puso los ojos en blanco y lo arrastró a su casa.

—¿Desayunaste?

—Un plato de cereal.—dijo sentándose en una de las sillas del mostrador.

—Espero que no te moleste repetir el menú.—sirvió dos platos de cereal, se sentó junto a él y comenzó a comer en silencio, en sus propios pensamientos, abatida.

Él la observaba sin que se diera cuenta. Su graciosa figura, el dorado brillante de su piel, ese pelo casi siempre desaliñado que él amaba. Sus ojazos grandes, verdes y carismáticos, la nariz pequeñita y pecosa, sus labios rojos que tenían rastros de leche.

—¿Qué?—le preguntó ella sonriendo, con la boca llena, de la cual se le escapó un hilillo de leche que hizo que él se riera.

—Hacía mucho que no hablábamos.

—Lo sé, lo siento… yo a penas respiro. Prometo no dejarte tan abandonado.—le plantó un beso en la mejilla mientras le quitaba el plato para llevarlo a la cocina.

Al terminar, subieron al cuarto de ella. Tenían esa confianza, ella le tenía demasiada confianza, pero no amor. Encendió el televisor y le pasó unos cuantos DVD's mientras ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, estirando sus piernas esbeltas.

 ** _Para ti tan solo soy el amigo que echas en falta_**

 ** _cuando las cosas en tu vida ya no van como esperabas_**

 ** _ese joven complaciente, siempre con risa en la cara_**

 ** _quien con una sola frase te devuelve la esperanza_**

—Todas las he visto.—dijo rechazando las películas.

—Yo ni tiempo he tenido. Entonces… platícame, ¿qué hay de nuevo en tu vida?

Se sacó el sostén sin quitarse la camiseta y lo arrojó a una silla, Terry tragó hondo.

—Pues, verás… no mucho…

—¡Siéntate, por Dios! ¿No estarás pensando crecer más, o sí?—él se sentó a su lado.

 ** _Para ti no tengo sexo, ni sentimientos ni más nada_**

 ** _y si toco a tu puerta, hablando llega la mañana_**

 ** _y me llevas a tu cuarto y me sientas en tu cama_**

 ** _no adivinas mis deseos cuando miro yo tu falda…_**

—Stear agarró una borrachera que tuvimos casi que cargarlo hasta su casa… además de que vomitó mi auto. Yo no sé ni cómo llegamos porque de verdad… estábamos bien ebrios… creo que el auto se condució solo…—ella se comenzó a reir.

—No me imagino a Stear borracho…—de pronto se le aguaron los ojos, Terry notó como el semblante se le había nublado.

—¿Qué pasa?—se le acercó y entonces, teniendo su cara tan cerca, esos ojos llorosos, él solo quería abrazarla y cubrirla de besos, no le quedó más que suspirar.

 ** _Un amigo que no puede aguantar más estas ganas_**

 ** _de sentirse y abrazarte y enredarte en su alma_**

 ** _un amigo que se muere porque sepas lo que pasa_**

—Porque creo que yo nunca sabré lo que es eso. Salir por ahí, emborracharme hasta perder el sentido… ni siquiera… ni siquiera he tenido un novio oficial y ya cumplí dieciocho años… y me he convertido en madre de dos niños…

—Pero… ya no llores, es más, si quieres… uno de estos días yo me quedo a ayudarte…

—¿Tú harías eso?

—Sabes que sí.—ella se acurrucó con él, el sueño y el cansancio se la llevaban y apaciblemente se quedó dormida en sus brazos mientras que Terry tenía una guerra en su interior.

 ** _Y tú sigues tan tranquila_**

 ** _y tú que no sabes nada…_**

Siempre se conocieron, pero él se enamoró de ella cuando cumplió dieciseis años y había dejado de ser un patito feo para convertirse en la chica preciosa que ahora dormía en sus brazos. Ella siempre lo había perseguido, siempre molestándolo para que la dejara jugar baloncesto con él en el canasto que habían puesto en su calle. Él siempre la quiso, pero la trataba como a una hermanita y a veces le dejaba saber lo mucho que lo fastidiaba. Un día lo invitó a sus dulces dieciseis… fue ahí cuando descubrió cuánto la quería. Habían bailado juntos.

Acarició su cabello. Pensó que debía tener frío porque tenía la piel de los brazos erizada y sin querer notó los pezones erectos de sus pechos pequeños y turgentes. Las piernas encongidas de forma casi infantil, el trasero respingado de lado. Su cara, su preciosa cara y esos labios entreabiertos. Ella no estaría durmiendo tan tranquila si tan solo sospechara…

 ** _Tú no sospechas que cuando me besas_**

 ** _se queda temblando mi cara_**

 ** _tú no sospechas que cuando me rozas sin darte ni cuenta_**

 ** _me robas la calma_**

 ** _tú no sospechas que cuando hablamos_**

 ** _no acierto a escuchar tus palabras_**

 ** _porque no sabes que cuando yo miro tu boca inocente_**

 ** _quisera besarla, quisiera tenerla por siempre en la mía_**

 ** _Tú no sospechas que de esta forma yo_**

 ** _te quiero…_**

…

Esa mañana, Candy se levantó a las diez. Se sentía extrañada con la quietud de la casa. Su madre no había ido a despertarla para que la ayudara con los gemelos. No se escuchó ningún escándalo que la sacara de su sueño. Curiosa, bajó las escalaras para ver qué había pasado y encontró a su madre vestida cómodamente, haciéndole panqueques.

—Mamá…—murmuró dudosa.

—Buenos días, Candy. Pensé que te apetecerían tus hotcakes con mora…

—¿Estamos celebrando algo?

—No lo sé, pero yo ya me adelanté.—le pasó un sobre y por el remitente, Candy supo que era de la universidad donde había solicitado.

—Lo abriré después, no quiero que se me quiten las ganas de comer.—su madre asintió.

—Candy, yo… realmente quería disculparme… ¡Dios! Me siento tan mal…

—¿Qué pasa, mamá?—habló con la boca llena.

—Que tienes razón. Yo no tenía ningún derecho a quitarte tu… tu libertad. Abusé de ti, lo siento…—le frotó la espalda.

—Tranquila, mamá, de todas formas… no tengo muchos amigos y he comprendido que aún si tuviera tiempo para mí, ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿o con quién?

—Estarías tranquila, sin preocupaciones, viviendo tu vida, como debe ser para alguien de tu edad. Mira, tú algún día tendrás hijos… dejarás de ser para ti para ser para ellos… y no es justo que yo comience a robarte tus buenos años desde ahora… no es que yo piense que ustedes son un estorbo…

—Mamá, entiendo… tú nos amas, somos tu vida…—dramatizó y luego se dio un gran trago de jugo de frutas.

—El caso es que no me estaba portando como una madre para ti… tú también necesitabas de mí, mi cariño, que te hiciera desayuno también… lo siento si en algún momento olvidé que eras mi hija y no mi asistente personal…

—Mamá, ya, tampoco exageres…

—No, no exagero, es la verdad. Si no se acerca ese muchacho y me abre los ojos…

—¿Qué muchacho?

—El de al frente, tu amigo… el Barry…

—Terry.—le corrigió.

—Ese mismo… yo siempre pensé que se gustaban, digo… no sé, pensé que te gustaba a ti… en fin… me tengo que ir. No demores en abrir ese sobre.

…

Su madre se fue y ella se quedó pensativa. Terry había hablado con ella… sus palabras debieron tener magia, porque no solo su madre le hizo desayuno, la casa estaba ordenada… y no se tomó a mal el hecho de que ella quisiera libertad… Terry tocaba el alma con sus palabras. Se le dibujó una sonrisa tonta y nostálgica.

Abrió el sobre. Temblando comenzó a leer y gritó cuando vio que fue aceptada. Muy pronto dejaría Chicago y se iría a Nueva York… estaría hospedada y ya no sería molestada por niños latosos ni una madre exigente… tampoco vería a Terry a menudo… por alguna razón se le oprimió el pecho.

—¡Quiero celebrarlo! Por primera vez algo me sale bien.—le dijo a Terry cuando cruzó a su casa para darle las buenas noticias.

—Claro que vamos a celebrarlo… ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

—¡Gritar! Bailar… emborracharme… perder el sentido… ¡lo que sea!—se le colgó emocionada.

Él la retuvo en sus brazos, su cabeza acomodada en el hueco de su hombro, estaba aspirando el olor de su pelo.

—Estoy tan feliz…—murmuró ella aún abrazándolo. A él se le estaba yendo el aire, la cercanía, el roce de su cuerpo comenzaba a excitarlo inoportunamente.

 ** _Un amigo que no puede aguantar más estas ganas_**

 ** _de sentirte y abrazarte y enredarte en su alma_**

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó con curiosidad al ver que de pronto él se había apartado y se veía algo nervioso.

—Nada, linda. Es que estarás lejos y eso me pone triste…—en sus ojos había mucha más tristeza de la que demostró.

 ** _Un amigo que se muere porque sepas lo que pasa_**

 ** _y tú sigues tan tranquila_**

 ** _y tú que no sabes nada…_**

—Pero vendré cada fin de semana a visitarte, tonto. Además, ¿quién fingirá ser mi novio cuando me acose algún iluso?—le besó la mejilla.

Su desesperación cada vez era mayor. Solo quería tomarla en sus brazos, besarla… besarla tanto, quería todo de ella, poseerla si fuera posible. Le daba terror que se fuera, en la universidad conocería otro mundo… otros chicos y tarde o temprano saldría del cascarón.

—Solo ten cuidado… la universidad… no es lo que tú crees… no te vayas a descontrolar y a echarte a perder… ten cuidado con las cosas que pruebas y sobre todo con los chicos…—Candy parpadeó con desconcierto.

—¿Y ese sermón?—se burló.

—Hablo en serio, Candy.—se había enojado de pronto y ella no comprendió.

—Bien, regresaré cuando no estés amargado.— se iba, pero antes fue darle otro beso en la mejilla.

Para su sopresa, él la retuvo, con fuerza, sorprendiéndola por la forma en que la estaba mirando. Su mirada penetrante se clavó en ella de una forma que la asustó, pero que le despertó muchas sensaciones. Se quedó mirando los labios tiernos, se le acercó, iba a besarla, iba a hacerlo, pero desistió.

 ** _Tú no sospechas que cuando me besas_**

 ** _se queda temblando mi cara_**

 ** _tú no sospechas que cuando me rozas sin darte ni cuenta_**

 ** _me robas la calma_**

 ** _tú no sospechas que cuando hablamos_**

 ** _no acierto a escuchar tus palabras_**

 ** _porque no sabes que cuando yo miro tu boca inocente_**

 ** _quisera besarla, quisiera tenerla por siempre en la mía_**

 ** _Tú no sospechas que de esta forma yo_**

 ** _te quiero…_**

…

Terry había pasado por Candy a las diez de la noche ese viernes. La llevaría a un antro por primera vez. Estaba tan emocionada, contenta. La luz había vuelto a ella. Terry se alegraba de verla feliz, de verdad que sí, aunque le carcomía que la libertad de la que ahora estaba gozando podía dejarlo en el abandono y que haría cosas más allá de sus visiones donde él ya no estaría para rescatarla.

—¿Cómo me veo?—preguntó modelándole el jean ajustado, el top con escote y sus zapatos de tacón. Lo mejor era ese pelo rubio que llevaba suelto en lustrosas ondas.

—Linda como siempre.

—¿Linda? ¿No me veo sexy?—él respiró profundo.

—Sí, sexy. Vámonos.

En su auto, mientras él conducía, la miraba con disimulo. Tan hermosa, pero tan ajena a todo, tan inocente, tan inalcanzable. Llegaron al antro, Candy se sorprendió de lo abarrotado que estaba, el ruido, los gritos, el olor a cigarrillo. La gente bailando y rozándose unos con otros debido al poco espacio.

Un listo aprovechó la situación para pegársele de más, pero Terry la apartó con firmeza y la retuvo contra él, envolviendo su brazo posesivo en su cintura.

—Tienes que tener cuidado, estás muy linda…—le susurró en el oído y ella tembló.

Se quedó quieta. El brazo de Terry en su cintura desnuda, haciendo contacto con su piel le despertó los sentidos. Estar pegada a su cuerpo la hizo sentir segura y a la vez… muchas otras cosas.

—¿Quieres bailar?—la condujo a la pista.

No supieron qué estaba pasando con ellos realmente, pero estaban bailando como nunca lo habían hecho. Los roces eran sugerentes, estaban tan conectados que parecían ser los únicos en la pista.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?—le ofreció.

—Sí… aunque no sé qué, no acostumbro…

—Te traeré algo que te encantará.

La dejó sola por ese momento. Una jauría de chicos se le acercó para bailar, ella tímida y desconfiada los rechazó, pero hubo uno que insistió.

—Disculpa, no vine sola…

—¿Con quién viniste, con una amiga?—preguntó el chico con una sonrisa irónica.

—Tu trago, mi amor.—llegó Terry percatándose de la situación.

—Oh, gracias, cariño…—comenzaron el juego de fingir que eran pareja.

—¿Te están molestando?

—No… solo no me creen que vine acompañada.

—¿Ah no? Pues dejémolos claro.

La atrajo hacia él y la comenzó a besar. Candy no podía creerlo. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos, siempre había bastado con que él dijera que era su novio para alejar a los impertinentes, pero demostrarlo de aquella manera…

Llevaba demasiado tiempo fingiendo, demasiado tiempo queriendo hacer eso y la oportunidad se había presentado. Era consciente de su desconcierto, de sus ojos abiertos de par en par al principio. Pero no la dejó de besar, hasta que la hizo perderse a sí misma, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Era solo un juego, ¿no?

Bailaron toda la noche y lo pasaron muy bien. Fue sin duda, la mejor salida de Candy. La dejó en su casa, se bajó con ella y esperó a que abriera la puerta.

—Candy… ¿quieres el beso de buenas noches? Eso hacen los novios…—bromeó, pero entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma…

—Pero no somos novios de verdad…—él asintió con decepción.

—Buenas noches, Candy.—se fue.

No durmió bien. Solo pensaba en la euforia de esa noche, en el beso y la cercanía del cuerpo de Terry. Se acaloraba cuando lo pensaba, sentía ese subidؚón en el estómago. Nada había vuelto a ser igual.

…

Como de costumbre, ese día casual que coincidieron, ella lo había invitado a su cuarto, pero estaban ambos nerviosos, inquietos… algo se había roto… el hielo.

—Estuve pensando lo que me dijiste de la universidad… que iba a conocer nuevas cosas… que podía perderme y entonces pensé…

—Ajá…

—Posiblemente me enamore como una tonta y me rompan el corazón… o me entregue al equivocado…

—No tiene por qué ser así, Candy, fui yo quien exajeró porque…

—Tampoco quiero que sea así. Por eso quería… eh… verás, no tienes que aceptar si no quieres… pero he escuchado que algunas chicas… planean su primera vez con su mejor amigo… así como para salir de la curiosidad, ¿entiendes?—Terry no daba crédito.

—¿Tú quieres que tú y yo… quieres que yo te haga el amor?

—¡Ay no me hagas caso! Es una locura, lo sé… es que… me pareció lindo… y pensé que sería especial porque… eres mi mejor amigo y me quieres, me cuidas…

Estaba claro que ella solo quería saciar su curiosidad con él, no le estaba declarando su amor y mucho menos estaba garantizándole que serían algo más. Pero… ¿iba a perder la oportunidad de estar con ella? ¿De ser su primer hombre?

—Si eso es lo que deseas, está bien…—ella se le sentó en el regazo, él tembló de emoción y abrazó su cintura.

—Voy a decirte todas las cosas que quiero y como quiero que sea…

Ella le daba todos los detalles, como si le estuviera contanto cualquier travesura que tramara hacer y no la ardiente propuesta que de verdad le estaba haciendo. Además sentada en su regazo ya no tenía calma ni sociego, le costaba seguir sus palabras. Lo que quería era besarla, tocarla, hacerla suya allí mismo.

…

Cuando ese día llegó, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa. Él había pedido una habitación, la más cara que pudo rentar. La había llenado de pétalos color rosa, de globos con helio, todos en rosa traslúcido. Ella tenía un vestido precioso, su cabello suelto. Olía a violetas, Terry recordó que siempre olía a eso.

—Estoy lista…—sonrió.

Él se acercó poco a poco y comenzó a besar sutilmente su cuello. Besó sus labios de espacio, disfrutando cada fracción de segundos que tenía con ello, tomando de a poco todos los besos que siempre quiso darle y no había podido. Ahora iba a ser suya… ¿suya? ¿Qué pasaría después de esa noche? Ella seguiría con su vida y ya no sería suya. Prefirió no pensar y actuar.

La levantó, porque era tan pequeña, que necesitaba que encajaran a la perfección, se la colgó a la cintura y la dejó prendida de él mientras seguía besándola, acariciándole los muslos, los glúteos y la espalda. Se iba encendiendo cada vez más, le abrió el cierre al vestido y acarició sus pechos. La escuchó gemir, suspirar.

—¿Estás asustada?

—No…

La llevó a la cama y con cuidado, fue despojándola del vestido y de todo lo que tenía. Nada lo decepcionaba, era tan perfecta y bella como siempre la imaginó. Con todas sus ansias acumuladas se desvistió también. Disfrutó de sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y expectación cuando lo vio desnudo. Lo recibió con una gran bienvenida sobre ella, en sus brazos, donde siguió disfrutando de sus besos. Le acarició la espalda mientras poco a poco él iba separándole las piernas.

—Estoy lista.—le dijo nuevamente y entralazó sus manos con las suyas.

Dejó que entrara en ella, él había tenido todo el cuidado y la delicadeza de no lastimarla demasiado. Entre tantos besos, tanto amor por su parte, el dolor pasó a un segundo plano, el cariño y la ternura de Terry eclipsaba todo.

—Te amo…—le dijo cuando terminó. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía decir nada…

—Terry…—se incorporó.

—Tranquila, Candy. No tienes que decirme nada, yo conozco las reglas del juego, solo querías que supiera que te entregaste a un hombre que te ama, hiciste el amor con alguien que te ama.

Con eso le sacó lágrimas y se abrazó fuerte hacia él, inevitablemente él le hizo el amor una vez más.

…

Unos días después, Candy se despedía para comenzar su vida de universitaria. Pero estaba llorando, no lloró por despedirse de su madre y hermanos, lloraba al despedirse de Terry.

—No quiero irme… no quiero dejarte…—lo abrazó llorando.

—Claro que tienes que irte. Yo estaré aquí esperándote.

—¡Es que no es lo mismo ahora!

—¿Por qué no?

 ** _Tú no sospechas que cuando me besas_**

 ** _se queda temblando mi cara_**

 ** _tú no sospechas que cuando me rozas sin darte ni cuenta_**

 ** _me robas la calma_**

 ** _tú no sospechas que cuando hablamos_**

 ** _no acierto a escuchar tus palabras_**

 ** _porque no sabes que cuando yo miro tu boca inocente_**

 ** _quisera besarla, quisiera tenerla por siempre en la mía_**

 ** _Tú no sospechas que de esta forma yo_**

 ** _te quiero…_**

—Porque te amo. Y no quiero dejarte aquí solo.—le confesó.

—Vete tranquila. Yo iré a verte siempre que pueda, tú vendrás cuando puedas… y yo te estaré esperando, ya te he esperado antes…

Se dieron un beso. No había amor más certero y capaz de esperar más allá del tiempo que el de ellos.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, yo tengo mucho trabajo que actualizar, sin embargo, anoche yo andaba de tonta y melancólica, recordando amores y escuchando las canciones que me encantan y se me metió en la cabeza este songfic.**

 **Una de las razones que más me motivó a hacerlo, es que he notado que hay muy pocos Terryfics en la página principal que antes era abarrotada de ellos y ya no. Entonces, decidí iniciar la campaña "Oneshots" donde consciente de la falta de tiempo que tenemos a veces para los fics de largo plazo, podamos siempre brindar algo para aportar a que las Terrytanas tengamos más material disponible para leer y si pueden, corran la voz para ver si otras autoras se motivan... si usted conoce alguien que escriba, háblele de esta página, tal vez haya mucho talento oculto por ahí que debería estar aquí.**

* * *

 **Yo tengo una inquietud y no viene de ahora, sino que viene desde hace mucho tiempo y lo he hablado con mis lectoras más cercanas y en alguna ocasión con otras autoras que han venido notando la situación. Bueno, yo llevo tres años en esta página y llevo al rededor de 30 fics, en su mayoría a largo plazo y obviamente de Terry. Antes de escribir, yo solo leía y antes habían tantas autoras maravillosas que se han ido, habían tantos fics disponibles que no hallabas por donde empezar a leer, hoy día ya no es así.**

 **Muchas yo sé que se lo atribuyen a que se han pasado al otro bando y quién sabe qué cosas más, pero hablando con otras colegas de esta página, que no voy a mencionar, pero que ustedes quieren mucho y admiran al igual que yo, concluímos que la razón más grande para que las autoras Terrytanas estén desapareciendo es el acoso, la falta de respeto y la forma visceral con que son tratadas cuando intentan exponer algo diferente y no me refiero con eso a que estén haciendo Albertfics, porque todas sabemos que han sido atacadas en sus propios Terryfics por su propio bando.**

 **Yo sé que tienen derecho a opinar cuando algo no les parece, tampoco podemos pretender que apoyen todo lo que se nos ocurre, pero sí toda persona aquí debe ser tratada con respeto. Son nuestras actitudes las que están desmoronando el Terrymundo y no nos damos cuenta. Esto es solo un punto de vista que espero que todas analicen con objetividad y madurez, sin ningún ánimo de ofenderlas o echarles la culpa, porque ese no es el punto.**

 **Tal vez el hecho de que yo haya hecho un fic para Albert les haya causado cierto temor, dolor y algunas tal vez han sobreactuado en modo de desesperación pensando que me voy, por milésima vez les digo, eso no es así. Yo no dejaré de escribir de Terry ni de brindarle mis ideas, simplemente quiero que entiendan que todas ustedes son imporantes para mí como lectoras y no son importantes porque sean de un bando en particular, son importantes porque sacan de su valioso tiempo para leerme, aún cuando no son de mi bando, aún las que en un principio no aceptaban mi forma de escribir y poco a poco fui ganándome su cariño y apoyo. Es por esto que decidí honrarlas a todas, con trabajos del gusto de todas.**

 **Yo las exhorto (es su decisión) pero mi idea con esto es conscientizar a todos los usuarios de este sitio, sean lectoras, autoras o ambas a mantener la paz y la armonía en este lugar, aquí todo trabajo se hace con amor, sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretenerlas a ustedes y que tengan momentos agradables. Yo sé que muchas autoras se han ido por motivos personales que nada tienen que ver con esta situación que expongo, pero han habido varias que se van porque las desanima ver estas penosas situaciones.**

 **Este sitio es maravilloso, nos ha brindado momentos memorables y todo lo que se quiere debe cuidarse, por tanto es trabajo de todas nosotras cuidar nuestro Candymundo, ofendiendo, acosando y levantándonos para crear polémica lo único que conseguiremos es la extinción completa de nuestro bando por nuestras propias acciones.**

 **Ese es mi punto de vista, usted es libre de tomar cualquier acción que le parezca, yo como siempre, seguiré brindándoles mi trabajo y estaré siempre agredecida por su apoyo y tiempo.**

 **Wendy Grandchester**


End file.
